The Steps to the Dance
by 7dragons7
Summary: No one can dance without knowing the steps. And you can't dance those steps if your missing the correct melody. Without them, the dance is ruined. With them, it's a perfect intertwining of two souls -yaoi-


A/N

If we can do me the favor of ignoring the fact that Haruse shouldn't be able to be conscious and talking at the time when the twins from Antworth had joined the BlackHawks... I needed him to be well for this particular fic.

* * *

The Chief of Staff had just walked into his office. He was a bit frozen his hand still on the doorknob, and only halfway in the office. He blinked taking in the scene before him.

Waltz music was playing fairly loudly and his subordinates were…dancing with each other to it. Hyuuga directing this insanity.

"Konatsu! You have to put your hand on Katsuragi's hip!" Hyuuga called out over the music.

"I c-can't. That's to, awkward… why can't I just dance…with you..or Kuroyuri!"

"I'm only dancing with Haruse!" the pink haired subordinate said, clinging tightly to Haruse's neck. Haruse was caring her, doing of the steps waltz himself.

And the two twins they had picked up from Antworth were holding hands spinning around together, giggling.

"What is going on here?" demanded the Ayanami at last.

Hyuuga glanced behind him, his grin widening. "Aya-tan, we're just practicing for the big ceremony tomorrow night."

Violet eyes scanned the room once more. "Hyuuga…"

"Aya-tan, needs to practice too,"

The Major bounced over to the Chief grabbing him by the hand and pulling him in the center of the room.

"Hyuuga.."

"Now Aya-tan. I need one of your hands on my back. And because your shorter then me, you have to play the girl part."

"Hyuuga.."

"And now I'm going to put my hand on the small of your back. And then our other hand's are going to hold onto each other. Like so." The major grinned as he pulled his superior close, his hand pressed firmly against Ayanami's. Keeping a firm grip on the man's hand. It was all about moving quickly before Aya could get his bearings and whip him.

Hyuuga kept them close together, well aware that the others had stopped, watching with wide eyes. All of their thoughts most likely thinking the same thing. Hyuuga….was going to be killed before this was all over.

"Now Aya-tan," Hyuuga continued, despite the fact that Ayanami was leaning back, somewhat pushing away. Still a bit shocked. Hyuuga simply grinned. "And to the beats. And one and two. And one and two"

He pulled Ayanami to the steps. The Chief's boots stepping on the major's constantly as he was yanked to the steps. A dark furry was boiling behind those violet eyes as they glared at sapphire ones. Hyuugs's smile would not be killed. Ayanami's glares did little to put him off.

"It would help you Aya-tan if you placed your hand on my back, like I told you too,"

If only looks could kill… Hyuuga would be a dead man.

The major was unfazed by the angry looks. He simply continued to the steps. Grinning wildly as his favorite part was coming up.

"One and two and one and two then, step out" He released his grip on Ayanami, still holding the superiors hand. "And spin," Hyuuga pushed Ayanami into an awful stumbling spin. Quickly pulling him back, which led to more stumbling and a Chief of Staff not very gracefully falling into the Major's arms.

Konatsu covered his eyes, not wanting to witness what would happen to his superior. Ayanami-sama would not take kindly to being swung around like a rag doll.

The twins watched with stars in their eyes, clapping at the performance they just watched. "Well done, Ayanami-sama!"

Katsuagi had pulled out his book, only daring occasionally to look up from it, using the book to hide the smirk that had formed because of all of this.

"Good job Aya-tan. You need more practice though"

There was a loud crack of that was the familiar sound of a whip. And with movements so terribly fast they watched as Ayanami brutally slam Hyuuga into the floor, the whip around the man's slender neck. And the Chief's boot, on the man's back. Keeping him on the ground.

Violet eyes were deadly serious as it looked at the terrified subordinates. "Everyone. Get back to work."

It was not an order that needed to be said twice. In a flash the rest of the staff was behind their desks, pens on paper at once. The soft scribbling of pens on paper was the only sound.

Ayanami yanked on his whip forcing the man under him to look at him. "Come with me. Now."

Hyuuga gave the man above him a weak smile with a slight nod. As best he could.

The Chief of Staff removed his foot from the others back, and recoiled his whip to place back at his side. He moved swiftly out of the room. Hyuuga quickly getting up and following, dusting off his uniform, giving his worried comrades a smile as he adjusted his glasses.

"Ayanami-sama is going to kill him." sighed Kuroyuri as the major left.

Hyuuga smiled weakly, quickly catching up to his superior. Aya-tan was mad. Really mad. He hadn't been trying to embarrass his boss. He just wanted the man to have some fun… He looked so tired…

He licked his lips, using his longer legs to quickly pass Aya in the hall and step in front of him, placing his hands carefully on the man's shoulders. "Aya-tan… Please don't be so mad."

Violet eyes glared and he moved his hand to smack away Hyuuga's hands. The major caught it easily, holding the slender wrist tightly. "I am sorry, Ayanami-sama…"

Amethyst eyes softened slightly, a frown gracing his lips.

Hyuuga felt a smile tug at his own lips. He knew his boss so well. When he dropped the playful honorific on Ayanami's name, he upset the man. It's why Ayanami was so hard on him. Used the whip on him. And yelled at him constantly. But. It was also why Hyuuga could call him Aya-tan. Was allowed to be by his side at all times. And why he was allowed to be a little playful. Wrapping his arm around the boss' shoulder. Things that no one else was even allowed to think about doing.

Of course. He constantly pushed how far he was allowed to go. This seemed to be one of those times. Making Ayanami look foolish and stumble through the office wasn't the smartest thing in the world. Especially when he knew that Aya wouldn't see it as fun. Not in front of the others..

Hyuuga glanced around, the empty halls before taking Ayanami's chin in his hand, making the pale face look at him. "No one thinks any less of you. They are all just as intimidated by you as they were yesterday and the day before that."

Violet eyes looked intently into blues. They weren't angry or cold for once. They carried an almost warm color to them.

"I can dance, very well."

Hyuuga blinked in surprise but his grin grew. "Oh?"

Ayanami nodded. "You just took me by surprise…and just pulled me all over the place."

Hyuuga's blue eyes gleamed. "Prove it."

Ayanami glared for a moment, before stepping back, and looking around. He gestured for Hyuuga to follow as the Chief entered a random room. A small board room empty at the moment. Ayanami nodded content pushing the table and chairs aside.

Hyuuga couldn't help but smile. He simply waited for his boss to set things up.

Ayanami, removed his hat, setting it on the table, and he adjusted the sleeves of his jacket. Stepping back up to Hyuuga.

"No hat?" The major smirked patting the top of Ayanami's silver head. He supposed he could return the favor, he pulled off the dark sunglasses, and pocketed them carefully. "So let's begin, Aya-tan,"

They stepped up to each other taking each other's hand, and carefully placing their hands on the small of the others back. Hyuuga's grin was wide, ear to ear sort of smile. The faintest of pink on the chief's cheek. The major made sure to keep Aya close to him. Pressed close together.

Hyuuga chuckled softly. "Are we going to just stand here like this, or are you going to show me?"

Ayanami looked up glaring. "You said it yourself…I'm shorter…so..you have to lead,"

Hyuuga didn't think he could grin any wider. "Hai. Aya-tan." The major hummed a soft tune to himself, starting the dance. Beginning the steps of their dance. His blue eyes never leaving Aya-tan who was starring at The golden buttons on Hyuuga's uniform intently. Counting steps under his breath.

No one should look so serious when they danced.

Hyuuga wouldn't complain. Aya-tan was in fact a good dancer when he wasn't being awkwardly jerked around the room.

Hyuuga began the movements to spin Ayanami, stopping the motion halfway through, and just pulled the Chief into him. Ayanami's back hitting his front. The major wrapped his arms around Aya's middle, resting his chin on the man's broad shoulder. "Aya-tan is a good dancer." he whispered the words softly into his superiors ear.

The Chief of Staff simply leaned against the major for a moment. Staying silent. Even through the soft kiss Hyuuga placed against his neck. And then another. This man…performing another dance of theirs….

He felt the buttons of his jacket get pulled undone, his pale neck becoming exposed. Leaving it open for those soft lips to continue. He suppressed a gasp as the teeth bit into his skin. Leaving a mark for certain. Then a warm tongue running along the damaged skin. And trailing back up. He stayed silent. Hyuuga always got bored with this. He knew the steps to this dance painfully well.

It was always like this. Hyuuga would come up behind him like they were now. Kiss his cheeks softly. Planting light kisses along his neck. Leave a mark. Continue the kisses on his neck. Then leave. Murmuring something about his taste. Or something equally ridiculous.

He stayed silent. His gaze on the floor. He only allowed it, because.. he enjoyed the human contact. Something that made this insufficient flesh heat up and come alive. Something other then the mundane daily routine.

Hyuuga nipped at the shell of his air, "Aya-tan…" the major whispered. Ayanami waited for it. "I loved dancing with you."

He felt the arms release him and the man behind him step away, towards the door. And as he was released from his hold he felt his heart gave a sharp throb of pain. He stumbled back, against the wall. Eyes still focused on the floor. "You dance with me all the time. In a far crueler fashion,"

"Aya-tan?" Hyuuga questioned, concern laced in his words. He stepped back towards the chief. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

"You can't say that now." Hyuuga trapped the Chief in between himself and the wall. Once more gripping the chin of his superior forcing the man to look at him. "What am I doing that's hurting you so?"

Violet eyes narrowed, pain hidden deep in the amethyst depths.

They stayed like that for several moments. Before Hyuuga sighed, but smirked. "I understand,"

Ayanami huffed. "What?"

The major grinned, pleased with himself. "If you want something, you have to ask for it, Aya-tan. I'm not a mind reader. But. Then again, you wouldn't ask for something like that. The amount of pride you have is ridiculous, Aya-tan. You call what I'm doing a dance. A dance of my own design, since I was never given the sheet music to your dance. Now that I have it, I can start dancing to the desired melody that will appease my Aya-tan." With a warm smile, he pressed his own lips to Ayanami's.

A kiss. A long awaited one. Hyuuga felt Aya-tan's lips part for his. So much want and need could already be felt from the silver haired man. Hyuuga could only chuckle softly, as Ayanami's wrapped around him. The smaller form pressing against him.

"Aya-tan is so wanton…" Hyuuga said teasingly, between one of their kisses. "And during office hours too,"

Reality hit like a brick wall for Ayanami. Work. The thought of going back to the office and all that paperwork… "We'll continue this later…"

Hyuuga nodded in agreement. Not that he himself minded ditching work for something far more enjoyable, but Ayanami was not that kind of person. And would end up punishing himself for it by not sleeping and catching up with the work. This was for the best, for Aya-tan's sake. The Major stepped back watching the Chief of Staff readjust himself for. Rebuttoning his jacket and placing his hat back on his head.

Hyuuga placed his sunglasses back on his face and obediently falling into step with Ayanami as they left.

"If anyone asks…"

"Hai, Aya-tan. I'll think of a good story for them,"

The Chief nodded, pleased with Hyuuga's answer, entering the Black Hawk office. A hushed silence fell on the staff. They kept their gaze on the paperwork, glancing at Hyuuga, surprised that he looked relatively unharmed.

"Hyuuga-san," Konatsu whispered almost fearfully. "Are you okay?"

"Haaaai," Hyuuga said cheerfully and loudly waving his hand. "Aya-tan is a big pussy cat when it comes to some things. He didn't do anything to me! Not a thing. But just between you and all of us here." The major leaned down to speak. "Aya-tan is a really good da-"

Whatever Aya-tan was, the rest of the staff never heard. It was another crack of the whip that silenced the man, as the whip was wrapped tightly around the man's neck and he was pulled towards a very angry Ayanami.

"Hyuuga." Ayanami said coldly, keeping the whip tight. "Your insolence never ceases to amaze me…"

"Hyuuga-san.." Konatsu sighed. "Why do you do that?"

"Hyuuga-san has a masochistic side that can only be satisfied by Ayanami's whip," laughed Kuroyuri, sitting up in Haruse's lap to get a better view of the beating that was about to take place.

"My my… some things will never change around here," laughed Katsuragi peaking over his book at the spectacle before them.

They all watched the not so unusual sight.

Haruse blinked at the sight, a soft smile appearing on his face. "It's different."

"What's different Haruse?" yawed Kuroyuri, looking up at him.

"The dance."

"Huh?" she looked back over at the Chief and Major. "Dance…if that's what you want to call Hyuuga's beatings…and it looks the same to me…"

Haruse smiled warmly at her, patting her head.

"Aya-tan! You're always so mean to me!"

"Definitely the same, Haruse-san," Konatsu sighed, shaking his head and going back to his work.

"Is it really different, Haruse?" pink eyes looked curiously up at her Beigleiter

The dark blue haired man nodded. "It is."

Another harsh crack of the whip said otherwise to the younger members of the Black Hawk team.


End file.
